1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to indicator light circuits and more particularly to an indicator light circuit wherein a single indicator lamp is operated in a variety of modes providing different indications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some prior art indicating circuits utilize two bulbs for indicating a normal condition and an overload condition. The disadvantage of this construction is that two separate light units, with the associated transformers, are required. In addition the two bulb indicating circuits of the prior art do not provide a flashing light to draw attention to the emergency condition.